castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Demi-Power
= To Link Or Not To Link = I was looking at this recent edit (the one where someone added the stats for the ambrosia equipment/magic) and I had a thought. While I agree that the stats to the demi-stuff should be on there, it makes the chart look cluttered and harder to read. So at the bottom of the page, I added a "See Also" section that leads to demi-equipment section under the blacksmith page, to the demi-magic section under the magic page, and to the demi-quest page. We really don't need both, so I was going to remove the info someone else placed in the chart. But if people still want the info in the chart, please say so and I'll add the rest of the into in the chart. I won't remove anything until tomorrow night (EST, GMT -4), so if you want both, or just the chart, please say so. Vincent The Frugal 20:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) : How about having the stats in a line underneath the items, that way it will not appear so cluttered. --CORaven 13:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Ok, I tried putting the info below the items for the 400 demi-point rewards, and that first ambrosia one (in the "Testing" edit). Personally, I think this is a bit more confusing to people new to the game. Even if I put in something like "previous demi-reward info" in the column where the demi-point requirement would go... I don't know, I'm not feeling it (Edit: If other people thinks it works, please say so). Since someone said something, I won't remove the stuff from the chart until tomorrow night (instead of tonight) if we don't find a way to get the numbers in the chart. Vincent The Frugal 14:20, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: The only suggestion I would have is to have the link to the other page immediately after the chart, or at least a note to see section below for more information. I don't believe the stats of the items need to be in the chart and yes it might get confusing. We could also try abbreviations as well, eg. Sword of Redemption (Shield 50/30), Your call. --Didact69 21:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: :::: I removed the stats, and moved the 3 links right below the chart. Though now I'm wondering if we should even list the type of equipment in the list. If people want to know the stats, they'd have to go to the blacksmith page now anyway, and it's already pretty obvious which rewards are pieces of equipment... Vincent The Frugal 22:20, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::: most people who are new to the game dont go to this site. even people who are experienced at it dont go. in the WoWwiki, for world of warcraft, items listed have stats on them. some sort of section for which demi path to do first, advantages and disadvantages, alternate choices, etc. would be extremely nice. 06:59, March 19, 2010 (UTC) anon march 19th, 2010 Your demi-alignment is assigned randomly, and cannot be changed. Actually, I'm pretty sure it depends on the 1st choice you make, which general to help (that later you get for free). But I guess I need confirmation before changing it?... -- 22:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Where does one actually see what their demi-alignment is? Reese Anschultz (Omni) 22:14, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Links to Demi Quest: Deconspiration in progress Hey, guys. I find link exactly to Aurora Demi Quests: http://apps.facebook.com/castle_age/symbolquests.php?quest